


Yasogami Swim Club

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Free! AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise makes Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji show off their bods to lure new swim team members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yasogami Swim Club

**Author's Note:**

> So in the english dub, Makoto is Yu and Rin is Junpei. I'd be happier if the dub didn't totally suck ass
> 
> ive got backstroke for days. who tf says that

"The next person to speak is none other than Ms.Rise Kujikawa, manager of the Yasogami swim club!"

A loud roar of applause emerged from the audience, cheering as Rise enthusiastically took the stage with a bright smile. The spotlight was on her, but she wasn't nervous. It's not like it was the first time! She's been practicing for this moment since the announcement of the club showcase assembly. 

Time to blow everyone away!

"Good evening, Yasogami High!" Rise waved at the crowd and recognized many familiar faces. Chie, Yukiko, and Naoto readjusted their slumped seating positions. After a few boring showcases, Chie couldn't help but close her eyes for a bit, telling Yukiko to wake her up when Rise appears. Now that she's here, their attentions are caught by their friend's cheery confidence. Nice work, Rise!

The audience finally settled down, prompting Rise to quietly cough and take a deep breath.

"Remember that old pool wasting away? Thanks to our school swim team's efforts, we fixed it up!" The crowd roars again.

"At the Yasogami swim club, it'll be my responsibility to help you guys improve your skills! Whether it be technique, lung capacity, or anything else, I'll make sure to give it my all!" Rise's killing it. Everyone's going crazy.

Now it's time for her favorite part..

Rise smirked in anticipation. "Let me introduce the people who made the swim team possible in the first place!" The curtains quickly opened, and the stage was decorated with cute little paper fishes (that Kanji made), pool floaties, and several swimming related bear puns by Teddie. Suddenly, the lights on the center disappeared. Knowing Rise and her experience in show business, Naoto was sure that this was going to be extraordinarily picturesque. She couldn't help but get a bit excited as well.

"First up, the charming prince of Junes, our club's fantastic treasurer!"

The spotlight trailed on the teenage boy running confidently with a bright yellow jacket. His fawn hair bounced with the rhythm of the heart-pumping music, and on cue with the beat, the figure swiftly stripped off his jacket, drawing a collection of shocked gasps as he turned around.

"Yosuke Hanamura, second-year! My style's the breaststroke!" Yosuke awkwardly reenacted his style as if he was in a pool, keeping his smile wide while winking at a few girls in the audience. Each one grimaced in disgust. 

Yosuke's not really the dreamiest boy in school.. But he does have this dorky little brother appeal that's absolutely adorable.

"My charm point is-" Yosuke flexed his arms, showing off his "guns." Yes, guns, because Yosuke definitely works out. "My biceps!" He sure is proud.

"Dude.. Really?" A few questioning whispers were heard. No one seemed to be impressed, except for a few girls who liked that dorky little brother appeal. He bowed and thanked the audience as he ran to the back of the stage, standing with his arms crossed.

"I-I actually really like Yosuke-kun.."

"Ehh.. He's not hot, but he's cute." People at this school sure are loud.

"You go, Yosuke-senpai!" Rise thanked Yosuke and flashed each other a thumbs up. "Up next, the burly boy with a marshmallow heart of gold, our club's totally manly secretary!"

"W-Wha- The hell you mean, 'marshmallow?!'" Kanji stopped halfway, giving Rise the stink eye before resuming his cue. Marshmallow heart of gold.. That's actually kinda cute..

Kanji's zipper was stuck for a moment, but with a bit of brute force, he near-flawlessly slid off his jacket and tossed it aside. The spotlight shined on his pale skin and bleached hair, exposing his athletic physique. The gasps this time were.. Ok, they were still shocked, but Kanji didn't care! He's going to make this the best goddamn swim team showcase ever!

"The name's Kanji Tatsumi! First-year! My style's butterfly, dammit!" Kanji readied his position and moved his arms the way the butterfly style assumed. "Yeah! A-Am I doin' it right, Rise?!" He's totally giving it his all.

Kanji's a scary guy.. But when you get past his thuggish appearance, he seems like the types who would always protect you, no matter what. Aw.

"If you wanna know my charm point-!!" Kanji broadened his shoulders and pushed his chest up, smirking boldly. "Check the pecs!" Rise's actually the one who told him to say that. Job well done, Kanji.

"..." Everyone's mouths were still agape. Despite his delinquent reputation, he was able to get a few dedicated claps from some, further rousing his confidence. Damn, it feels good being able to finally open up to everyone (literally)! Kanji stood beside Yosuke and greeted him politely as the audience loudly expressed their opinions.

"Kanji-kun's muscles are huge!"

"D-Dude.. I'd kill for a body like that!.."

Rise wooed for Kanji and thanked him the same way she did for Yosuke. "And finally-" Rise paused to take another deep breath. Her personal favorite's coming up, and she needs to savor the moment.

"The golden boy of Yasogami High, my future husband, our club's dedicated team captain!"

"F-Future husb-?!" The final spotlight shined on the last boy of the swim team's roster. Rise's cheers seemed to be louder than the music, but Yu focused solely on the open space in front of him. He turned around and bit his cheek nervously. This is absolutely humiliating.. 

His thin jacket slid right off, and the sound of girls screaming flooded the auditorium. Yosuke and Kanji (unprepared by the applause of the pubescent females) flinched. Yosuke was a bit jealous, but Kanji cheered along with them.

"M-My name is Yu Narukami! Second-year! My style's-"

"Psst.. Say the line, partner!" Yosuke whispered loudly at the flustered boy. That's right, he forgot about that weird line.. Overcome with pressure, Yu yelled out.

"I-I've got backstroke for days!"

Yu rotated his arms, dipping his hands like he would in the water. His ears turned visibly red, sharply contrasting with his smooth white skin. The crowd went crazy, but Yu couldn't hear them over Rise.

Yu's Yasogami High's #1 dreamboat. The city boy could win any heart (man and woman alike) whenever his cheeks turned pink.

"O-Okay, my charm point is-" Yu kept his eyes on Yosuke and Kanji to take his mind off the audience before flexing. "M-My back muscles?"

The sound of cameras clicking and flashing emerged. Everyone has been waiting for this blessed day, finally getting to see Yu wearing nothing but a skin-tight swimsuit. Is today a good day? Not for Yu, but for the others it seems like it. After a long while of total mortification, Yu ran up to Yosuke and Kanji, slightly hiding behind the taller boy.

"Yu-kun! Sit on me!"

"Take me, Senpai!!" The audience is getting a bit graphic now.

Yosuke and Kanji waved as the curtains closed. Yu's legs could be briefly seen running off. With the shirtless teenagers gone, everyone shifted there attention back to Rise. "If you sign up, you'll get to see stuff like this everyday!" She didn't even notice the blood pouring down her nostril, but then again, who's nose wasn't bleeding after that spectacle?

"Join the swim club! We'll be waiting!" She winked.

\---

After a long hour of whoring out their bodies, no new members arrived.

Rise and Yu floated lifelessly in the cold pool. Their cries of disappointment and shame could be heard through the water.

**Author's Note:**

> http://tehrisa.tumblr.com/post/122551383974/this-scene-might-be-funnier-than-the-original-just


End file.
